Pinstripe Potoroo
Don Pinstripelli Potorotti (commonly shortened to just Pinstripe Potoroo) is a potoroo subjected to the Evolvo-Ray to be Doctor Neo Cortex's bodyguard. He is well known for wielding a Tommy Gun and laughing madly. He made his first appearance in the first Crash Bandicoot game. In Crash Bandicoot and Crash Team Racingonality Appearance Gallery Trivia Historyedit Crash Bandicootedit In Crash Bandicoot, Pinstripe is the head of "Cortex Power", Doctor Neo Cortex's power plant. He is the 4th boss of Crash Bandicoot. He is very loyal to Cortex and is not only the CEO of "Cortex Power", but also Cortex's bodyguard. Pinstripe is very defensive and is always armed with his fully loaded sub machine gun, which he fires around his office when he confronts Crash. When Crash defeats him, Pinstripe accidentally shoots the power generator behind the glass wall and the majority of Cortex Castle's power is destroyed. After the events of the game, Pinstripe moved to Chicago and operates a city wide sanitation company. Crash Team Racingedit Pinstripe en CTR Pinstripe in Crash Team Racing He returns as the fourth boss to race against in Adventure Mode. While racing against him, he fights back with an infinite supply of Bowling Bombs, which are thrown backwards. He is also a playable character if the player uses a cheat or completes the Yellow Gem Cup in Adventure Mode to unlock him. He drives a black kart which has high acceleration just like N. Gin and Coco. His home track is Hot Air Skyway in Citadel City. After the events of CTR, Pinstripe became a used car salesman in New Jersey and gave a slight reference that he pulls his tommy gun out to make the customers decide faster. Statsedit Speed: 4/6 Acceleration: 4/4 Turning: 2/4 Difficulty: Intermediate Crash Twinsanityedit Pinstripe made a brief cameo appearance in this game at Crash's "birthday party" Dr. Cortex organized. He nods his head at the camera while wielding his gun. He also appears in a scrapped storyboard. Crash Boom Bang!edit Pinstripe returns in Crash Boom Bang! as a playable character. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogyedit Los retornos a rayas en la trilogía de N. Sane repiten el papel que tuvo en el primer juego. Apariciones editar Crash Bandicoot Crash Team Racing Crash Twinsanity (camafeo) Crash Boom Bang! Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogía Equipo Crash Racing Nitro-Fueled Personalidad editar Pinstripe es una parodia de mafiosos mafiosos vistos en películas como Scarface , y habla con un fuerte acento de Brooklyn. El acento de gangster de Pinstripe se puede escuchar en todas sus citas en el juego, tales como "¡Di buenas noches!", "¡Cuídate la espalda!" o "¡Toma algo de esto!". La principal arma de Pinstripe es un Thompson SMG, que utiliza contra Crash en el primer juego, y se ve manejándolo en futuras apariciones. Es uno de los mutantes más inteligentes de Cortex. Pinstripe también bromea sobre hacer cosas por dinero (como hace la mayoría de las mafias de la vida real), como se escucha en CTR ; "Soy el campeón de velocidad aquí, y voy a salvar al mundo ... ¡por una tarifa considerable, por supuesto!" También parece gruñón cuando pierde, posiblemente porque estaba muy cerca de competir con Oxide. Apariencia editar Postura de la victoria de la tela a rayas Postura de la victoria de la tela a rayas en CTR El tamaño de la tela a rayas parece ser el del macho humano promedio. Posee orejas grandes que son rosadas por dentro y pelaje marrón oscuro, y siempre usa un traje y corbata rojo rosado. Sin embargo, en Crash Twinsanity , en cambio, se pone un traje negro a rayas como se ve en un póster en su primera aparición. Casi siempre está sosteniendo su Tommy Gun, incluso cuando simplemente está recitando su discurso previo a la carrera en CTR , sin embargo, cada vez que está en el podio de ganadores, se lo puede ver disparando al cielo cuando gana o si pierde, puede Ser visto agitando su pistola lo que hace un ruido de traqueteo. Galería editar Ver: Pinstripe Potoroo / Galería Trivia editar Casualmente, Pinstripe es el cuarto jefe tanto en Crash Bandicoot como en CTR . En los juegos Crash creados por Naughty Dog, Pinstripe tuvo el tercer mayor puntaje para un jefe, seis, derrotado por N. Brio (segundo lugar) en Crash Bandicoot , que tuvo nueve, y N. Gin (primer lugar), que tuvo cinco y siete, igualando doce, entre sus dos formas de máquina en Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped . Irónicamente, en Crash Bandicoot , cuando el jugador completa la Sala del generador, la puerta del final dice "¡Lo primero es la seguridad!" con una imagen de la cara de Pinstripe en ella. Debido a una falla, su pie es invisible después del final alternativo en el primer juego. Esto ha llevado a una broma alrededor de Internet que dice que Pinstripe perdió su pie en la pelea con Crash. Sin embargo, una inspección más cercana muestra que está arrodillado sobre una rodilla. Según el antiguo sitio web de Naughty Dog de 1996 y el manual japonés Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back , se afirma que Pinstripe se convirtió en el novio de Tawna después del primer juego. Se desconoce por qué hace muy pocas apariciones cuando es el guardaespaldas de Cortex. Es posible que Pinstripe ya no esté aliado con Cortex desde los eventos del primer juego, ya que competirá contra Cortex en CTR y el hecho de que Cortex, en Cortex Strikes Back, dijo que no tenía aliados desde el primer juego. Su primer nombre es una referencia a los "trajes de rayas", que son, en su mayor parte, el gángster estándar, pero el atuendo de la mafia es más apropiado. En algunas de las primeras copias NTSC del ícono de CTR Pinstripe se veía diferente. Su cabeza era más pequeña y su icono se veía diferente. Él comparte este rasgo con Papu Papu . Si el jugador está utilizando el 'error de lenguaje' en CTR , su cabeza se intercambia con la de Komodo Joe , mientras que su cuerpo se intercambia con el de Papu Papu. Mientras juega la Purple Gem Cup en CTR , se le ve en el último lugar todo el tiempo y es el personaje más lento allí. Incluso es posible superponer a Pinstripe e incluso es posible que la IA lo solape también debido a las malas posiciones de inicio. Es el único jefe de CTR cuyo kart es de color oscuro. Los otros 4 tienen karts de colores claros. Según el arte conceptual, Pinstripe originalmente iba a ser un bandicoot rayado en lugar de un potoroo. En el juego original, su risa proviene del sonido llamado Cartoon, Laughter - Male: Sinister Laugh, Human Comedy Laughs del álbum Comedy Vocals: Sound Effects .